Manager-nim : Jealousy Manager (1)
by syubsyubchim
Summary: Jimin kembali membiarkan tubuhnya terekspose begitu saja di depan publik. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya bisa melihat kesal dari balik panggung. YAOI! BOYXBOY! BTS! MINYOON! Seme!Jimin, Uke!Yoongi


.

 **Jealousy Manager**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!VKook

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! OOC! TYPOS! DLDR! Review juseyo.

* * *

.

.

.

Jimin memberikan lambaian tangan terakhirnya diikuti dengan sebuah _flying kiss_ kepada para penonton yang sebagian besar adalah penggemar beratnya. Sedangkan teman satu timnya, Taehung sedang berlari semangat mengitari panggung dengan kedua tangan yang melambai heboh kepada penonton di setiap sudut stadion. Sesekali melompat girang dan tersenyum kotak sambil memberikan _love sign_ besar dengan kedua tanganya diatas kepalanya. Selanjutnya, kedua penyanyi muda itu menghilang di balik panggung. Teriakan para gadis remaja dan beberapa remaja pria yang menyebut diri mereka ARMY kembali terdengar riuh saat sosok Jimin dan Taehyung sudah menghilang di balik panggung.

"PARK JIMIN !"

"KIM TAEHYUNG !"

"WE WANT VMIN !"

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!"

Entah apa saja yang diteriakan oleh penggemar berat mereka diluar sana, yang pasti para penggemar Jimin dan Taehyung tidak rela kehilangan VMin dan belum puas melihat kedua idola mereka tampil diatas panggung. Padahal Jimin dan Taehyung sudah tampil diatas panggung selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit. Itu hampir lima kali waktu tampil penyanyi lainnya. Maklum saja, mereka adalah VMin. Dua penyanyi muda paling seksi yang sedang naik daun periode ini. Ditambah lagi, pada penampilan kali ini Jimin melepas hoodie hitamnya, meninggalkan selembar kaos tipis pada tubuhnya. Merasa itu belum cukup, Jimin merobek kaos putih polosnya dan membiarkan perut enam kotak kecoklatannya yang berhiaskan tato 'Hwa Yang Yeon Hwa' dalam aksara mandarin yang seksi tersaji begitu saja di hadapan publik. Membuat penggemar mereka berteriak makin ganas sepanjang penampilan Jimin dan Taehyung. Meskipun Jimin melapisi dada telanjangnya dengan sebuah _fur coat_ berwarna putih yang terlihat begitu _fluffy_ , perut enam kotak kecoklatan Jimin tetap menjadi santapan lezat untuk mendapatkan sorakan tak kenal lelah penggemarnya.

"Kerja bagus Jimin, Taehyung!"

"Penampilan kalian benar-benar luar biasa."

"Tubuh yang bagus, Jimin."

"Tatoomu juga sangat bagus, Jimin."

Jimin dan Taehyung mendapakan beberapa tepukan di pundak dari para kru dan staff yang bertugas di belakang panggung. Beberapa penyanyi senior yang menonton penampilan mereka dari balik panggung juga memberikan selamat dan pujian atas penampilan spektakuler Jimin dan Taehyung yang menjadi penutup acara hari ini.

"Jimin _oppa~_ " Jimin menoleh saat namanya dipanggil oleh salah satu junior di agency yang sama dengannya. Jimin tidak mengingat namanya, tapi ini dunia _entertaiment_ yang membuat Jimin mau tidak mau memasang senyum saat ada orang yang memanggilnya. Sudut mata Jimin terlihat mencari keberadaan teman alien satu timnya, meminta bantuan. Jimin tidak terlalu suka berurusan dengan wanita, apalagi junior. Bukannya sombong, hanya saja terkadang mereka terlalu menyebalkan, merepotkan dan sok akrab. Juga menjebak. Tapi sepertinya Jimin harus pasrah dan menangani wanita ini sendirian saat mendapati Taehyung yang sedang berdiri di hadapan Jungkook yang mengelap keringatnya dengan selembar handuk putih.

Jungkook adalah salah satu soloist beda agency yang tak kalah terkenal dengan VMin, dan bukan rahasia publik lagi kalau kedua penyanyi berparas sempurna itu berkencan. Taehyung dan Jungkook kerap terlihat kencan berdua kalau tidak ada jadwal sibuk yang membelenggu keduanya. Atau saling menemani saat salah satu dari mereka memiliki jadwal diluar Seoul, atau diluar Korea. Si alien bahkan lebih memilih tidur di apartemen Jungkook dan meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di dalam dorm pemberian _entertaiment_ mereka.

" _Oppa_ ~" penanyi wanita itu memanggil sekali lagi, dan Jimin terlihat benar-benar menahan dirinya untuk tidak kabur dari sana saat itu juga. Jimin tidak suka cara juniornya yang satu ini memilih menggunakan sufiks ' _oppa_ ' padanya daripada ' _sunbae_ '. Jimin yakin dirinya tidak cukup dekat dengan wanita ini untuk dipanggil dengan panggilan ' _oppa_ '.

"Ah, ya, ada apa?" tapi satu senyuman tetap terlukis elok di bibir Jimin. Dia harus menjaga _image_ nya di depan publik, apalagi kepada sesama penyanyi seperti yang satu ini.

Penanyi junior itu menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal kepada Jimin. Kotak bekal berwarna merah muda dengan pita berwarna putih yang tersimpul rapi. Tak lupa selembar kertas bercorak lembut terselip di antara pita berwarna putih dan kotak bekal berwarna merah muda itu. " _Eomma_ baru saja mengirimkan beberapa bahan masakan dari Busan kepadaku, jadi aku mencoba memasak semalaman untukmu."

Jimin terlihat menarik sebelah alisnya heran. Jarang-jarang ada penanyi yang repot-repot memasakan makanan untuknya. Jimin sering menerima banyak hadiah dan makanan, tapi masakan rumahan bukanlah salah satunya.

Dengan ragu Jimin menerima kotak bekal berwarna merah muda dari sang junior, lalu menggumamkan terima kasih disertai sebuah senyuman tampan. Membuat si junior tersipu malu dengan rona hangat yang terlukis jelas di pipinya yang sebelumnya sudah penuh bedak dan pemerah pipi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, perutmu terbentuk dengan bagus, _oppa_ ," ucap Junior itu sambil membungkuk dalam sebelum berpamitan dengan Jimin. Otomatis Jimin melihat kearah perutnya yang masih terpampang jelas akibat _fur coat_ yang dikenakannya.

Saat Jimin mendongak setelah menutupi perutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, manik Jimin menangkap sosok mungil berkulit pucat yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruang tunggunya dan Taehyung dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dan wajah yang tertekuk kesal. Jangan lupakan bibir merah yang sering Jimin kecup itu tampak mengerucut lucu. Jimin terkekeh kecil saat menyadari sosok mungil itu mengalihkan wajahnya saat bertemu tatap dengan Jimin dan memilih untuk kembali masuk dan bersembunyi di balik pintu ruang tunggu VMin.

Dengan cepat, Jimin ikut melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam ruang tunggunya. Mengabaikan suasana di belakang panggung dengan artis dan penyanyi yang saling menyapa, memberikan pujian dan menyalami satu sama lain.

Jimin membuka pintu ruang tunggunya pelan dan menemukan sosok manajernya dan Taehyung yang duduk malas di atas sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya. Senyum Jimin terkembang saat melihat bibir kecil kesukaannya itu masih tertekuk malas kebawah. Jimin berjalan menghampiri Yoongi setelah sebelumnya meletakan asal kotak bekal berwarna merah muda yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Lalu berdiri di depan Yoongi yang masih memainkan ponselnya.

"Apa?"

Suara Yoongi terdengar ketus tanpa ada niat untuk mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar ponselnya. Melihat kekasihnya yang seolah-olah mengabaikannya, bibir Jimin terlihat menyunggingkan sebuah seringai jahil.

"Ahh~ Lelah sekali~"

Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan sengaja ke arah sofa. Menggunakan bahu Yoongi sebagai sandarannya. Yoongi berdecak kesal saat merasakan tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung ke kanan dan beban berat terasa di bahu kirinya. Yoongi mencoba mendorong tubuh Jimin menjauh dengan sekuat tenaganya. Namun tenaganya terlalu lemah untuk tubuh Jimin yang semakin menyandar padanya.

"Menjauh, Jimin. Kau berat dan bau keringat!"

Jimin mengabaikan dorongan Yoongi pada tubuhnya. Tersenyum begitu jahil sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang sempit Yoongi, "Tidak mau, aku rindu kekasih pencemburuku dan sangat ingin memeluknya saat ini."

Sekali lagi Yoongi berdecak kesal sambil mendorong kepala Jimin yang semakin menyender manja pada dadanya. "Ya-Yah! Siapa yang kau sebut pencemburu, huh?" elaknya tidak terima. Rona merah terlihat menghiasi kedua pipinya saat melihat _coat_ Jimin yang tersingkap. Membuat perut Jimin semakin terekspose. "Pakai bajumu yang benar, Jimin!"

Jimin yang menyadari perutnya semakin terekspose buru-buru menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yoongi. Lalu dengan nakalnya melebarkan _coat_ nya sampai seluruh perut dan dadanya terekspose. "Disini panas sekali, _hyung_. Lagipula _coat_ ini teralu tebal."

"Y-YA! YA!" Buru-buru Yoongi merapatkan kembali _fur coat_ putih yang Jimin kenakan sambil menunduk malu menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah padam. Jimin terkekeh gemas melihat reaksi lucu yang Yoongi tunjukan. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya Yoongi melihat Jimin bertelanjang dada. Yoongi bahkan sudah pernah melihatnya dalam keadaan ekhem- _naked-_ ekhem.

Yoongi diam saja setelah merapatkan kembali _fur coat_ Jimin. Kedua tangannye terkepal sambi meremas erat _fur coat_ yang Jimin kenakan. Jimin dapat merasakan getaran kecil pada tangan Yoongi. Khawatir, sebelah lengan Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang masih setia meremas _fur coat_ nya. Sebelah lagi ia bawa untuk menyentuh dagu Yoongi dan mendongakan wajahnya. Jimin butuh melihat wajah Yoongi saat ini.

"Hey sayang, ada apa denganmu?" Jimin mengusap sayang pipi Yoongi saat membawanya mendongak. Namun, manik Jimin membulat lucu saat melihat wajah Yoongi yang merona dengan air mata yang menghiasi ujung matanya. Jimin tidak tahu kenapa Yoongi menjadi seperti ini.

"Hey, sayang~ Kenapa menangis? Ada yang salah?" Kali ini kedua tangan Jimin dibawa menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi. Membuat manik karamel kesukaan Jimin mendongak dan bertemu tatap dengan manik gelap Jimin.

Yoongi terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengeratkan remasannya pada _fur coat_ Jimin yang sekarang tertutup, menghilangkan perut enam kotak seksi yang menggoda. "U-Ugh~ Jangan mengumbar tubuhmu di depan orang lain seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak suka. Hanya aku yang boleh melihat tubuhmu."

Jimin mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menyadari maksud Yoonginya. Jimin terbahak sambil mengusapkan hidungnya dengan hidung Yoongi. "Astaga, sayang! Kenapa kau manis sekali?"

Jimin menekan kedua pipi Yoongi sampai bibir Yoongi mengerucut lucu dengan sendirinya. Lalu Jimin menghujani bibir kecil itu dengan banyak ciuman. Jimin gemas. Terlalu gemas dengan Yoongi yang mencemburui orang-orang di luar sana yang melihat dada telanjangnya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Min Yoongi! Ayo menikah!"

Yoongi mendelik tidak suka dan mendorong tubuh Jimin sekuat tenaga. Kali ini berhasil, tubuh Jimin terhuyung kebelakang, memberikan jarak antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Yoongi. Buru-buru, Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya dan menunjuk Jimin dengan jari telunjuknya, "J-Jangan bicara sembaranga, Jimin! Menikah bukanlah lelucon!"

"Siapa yang bilang aku sedang membuat lelucon disini, _hyung_? Aku serius soal menikahimu."

"Omong kosong! Kau bahkan belum mempublikasikan hubungan kita," Yoongi meniup poni yang menutupi dahinya, lalu berjalan menuju tas yang menyimpan beberapa perlengkapan Jimin dan Yoongi.

Jimin seperti ditampar keras saat Yoongi mengungkit kembali soal publikasi hubungannya dengan si manajer gula. Menatap sendu punggung Yoongi yang sedang berjongkok, mengecek entah apa itu di dalam tas hitam besar yang berisikan perlengkapannya dan Taehyung. Jimin bukan tidak mau mempublikasikan hubungannya dengan Yoongi. Jimin sangat ingin memberitahu dunia bahwa Min Yoongi adalah kekasihnya dan Jimin sangat bangga dapat menjalin hubungan serius dengan manajer _tsundere_ kesayangannya. Jimin ingin menggandeng tangan Yoongi saat mereka berkencan di taman seperti Taehyung-Jungkook dan pasangan normal lainnya. Atau memeluk Yoongi terang-terangan di belakang panggung saat dirinya lelah atau gugup. Jimin ingin mengklaim Yoongi sebagai miliknya di hadapan publik. Sangat amat ingin.

Tapi pekerjaan dan _entertaiment_ nyaberkata lain. Jimin adalah salah satu penyanyi paling diminati dan sumber pendapatan utama agencynya. Taehyung mungkin bisa berkencan dan memperkenalkan Jungkook dengan bangga pada publik karena Jungkook juga memiliki profesi yang sama dengan dirinya. Bahkan Jungkook yang berprofesi sebagai seorang penanyi saja harus melewati banyak cacian dan makian dari fans Taehyung di bulan awal publikasi hubungan mereka. Tidak jarang agency Jungkook mengerahkan banyak _bodyguard_ untuk melindungi Jungkook kemana saja.

Tapi Jimin tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Yoonginya yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh publik. Jimin tidak yakin dirinya bisa duduk diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa saat Yoonginya disakiti oleh cacian dan makian dari penggemarnya. Apalagi kalau sampai menyakiti Yoongi dengan kekerasan fisik. Yoongi bukan Jungkook yang bisa disewakan _bodyguard_ oleh _entertaiment_ nya. Yoongi hanya berperan sebagai manajer VMin. Dan tidak sulit bagi agency Jimin untuk memecat Yoongi begitu saja kalau dirasa Yoongi membuat kerugian bagi agency mereka. Dunia _entertaiment_ adalah dunia yang sangat kejam. Jimin hanya ingin melindungi kekasih mungilnya dari penggemarnya yang terkadang bisa berbuat di luar nalar dan juga _entertaiment_ yang bisa memecat kekasih mungilnya kapan saja.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya pelan kearah Yoongi yang sedang berjongkok. Masih dengan _fur coat_ putih tanpa dalamannya. Perlahan, Jimin menunduk dan memeluk tubuh mungil Yoongi dari belakang. "Sedang apa, sayang?"

Yoongi sedikit berjengit kaget saat merasakan lengan yang memeluk pinggang sempitnya. Lalu bernafas lega saat melihat Jimin yang menumpukan kepalanya manja pada bahu sebelah kirinya. Sebelah tangan Yoongi terangkat untuk memberikan usapan singkat pada rambut halus Jimin, "Hanya mencari handuk dan air minum untukmu. Kau belum mengelap keringatmu, dasar jorok."

Jimin terkekeh saat menyadari punggung dan dahinya masih basah oleh keringat hasil penampilannya dengan Taehyung tadi. Jimin diam saja saat Yoongi memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap kearahnya dan mulai mengeringkan keringat yang menempel pada dahinya. Jimin sendiri hanya tersenyum sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Yoongi. Menatap ekspresi serius kekasihnya yang sedang berkonsentrasi membersihkan keringatnya tanpa harus menghapus make-up tipis pada wajahnya.

"Sudah selesai. Sekarang berbalik, aku harus mengelap punggungmu."

Jimin menyeringai jahil saat Yoongi memutar paksa tubuhnya. Dia merencanakan hal panas dalam benaknya.

"Lepaskan _coat_ mu, Jimin." Yoongi menarik-narik kesal _fur coat_ Jimin karena Jimin kelihatannya tidak berniat melepaskan _fur coat_ nya sama sekali. Jimin memutar wajahnya, separuh wajah tampannya berhias seringainya terlihat sempurna dari balik bahunya, "Kau yakin ingin aku melepaskan _coat_ ini, sayang?"

Yoongi berdecak kesal sambil bertolak pinggang dibelakang Jimin, "Tentu saja. Aku yakin punggungmu masih sangat basah oleh keringat super banyakmu."

Seringai Jimin melebar, "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, sayang."

Perlahan, Jimin menurunkan _fur coat_ nya melewati bahu kekarnya sampai pada punggung penuh otot kencang hasil olahraga rutin yang Jimin lakukan. Jimin sengaja melakukannya dengan gerakan lambat, seolah menyiksa Yoongi dengan memberikan tontonan punggungnya yang paling seksi.

Yoongi meneguk salivanya gugup dan mengumpat dibalik nafasnya. Sial, kenapa Jimin terlihat begitu seksi hanya dengan membuka _coat_ nya dan membiarkan punggung berotot itu terekspose?

Saat punggung Jimin sudah terbebas dari _fur coat_ putihnya yang jatuh begitu saja diatas lantai, Jimin meregangkan kedua lengannya. Membuat otot bahunya bergerak menggoda di hadapan Yoongi. Sekali lagi, umpatan kembali Yoongi bebaskan dibalik nafasnya.

"Sudah, sayang. Tidak berniat mengelap punggungku?"

Sesaat, Yoongi tersadar dari lamunannya akan punggung seksi Jimin. Mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar untuk mengelap punggung Jimin dengan selembar handuk putih. Tapi tetap saja, umpatan kasar tentang seberapa seksi kekasihnya satu ini tidak pernah lepas dari bibir tipis Yoongi. Seringai Jimin kembali tersungging lebar saat merasakan pergerakan Yoongi yang begitu kaku saat mengelap punggungnya.

Dengan cepat, Jimin memutar tubuhnya dan menangkap pergelangan Yoongi yang masih menggenggam selembar handuk putih di udara. "Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

Yoongi gelagapan saat melihat dada Jimin yang telanjang sempurna di hadapannya, "J-Jimin, berbalik! Aku harus mengelap punggungmu."

Yoongi meronta, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jimin. Namun pergerakan Yoongi berhenti saat si pucat merasakan wajah Jimin yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Yoongi bahkan bisa merasakan nafas hangat Jimin yang menerpa wajahnya. Perlahan, manik Yoongi menutup menikmati terpaan hangat nafas Jimin pada wajahnya.

Melihat sang kekasih yang begitu pasrah akan terpaan nafasnya, Jimin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Mendaratkan bibir penuhnya pada bibir tipis Yoongi dan mengulum pelan. Sebelah tangannya membawa lengan Yoongi untuk melingkar pada lehernya dan sebelah lagi melingkar mesra pada pinggang Yoongi. Jimin memiringkan wajahnya saat Yoongi melenguh dan membuka bibirnya. Mengundang lidah Jimin untuk masuk ke dalam goa hangat kesukaannya. Jimin menahan tengkuk Yoongi, membuat ciuman keduanya semakin dalam dan basah.

Jimin baru melepaskan ciuman basahnya dengan Yoongi saat Yoongi menarik _undercut_ nya. Memberitahu Jimin dirinya butuh oksigen untuk bernafas. Jimin menarik sebelah bibirnya saat melihat keadaan Yoongi yang begitu kacau dengan wajah memerah dan nafas yang terengah. Jimin mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Yoongi, memberikan jilatan penuh sebelum berbisik dengan suara beratnya, "Kau tidak butuh mengelap keringatku, Yoongi. Karena aku akan berkeringat sekali lagi, bersamamu."

Dan Yoongi hanya pasrah saat Jimin mendorong tubuhnya ke arah dinding terdekat dan mencumbunya lebih dalam dan panas. Sebelah kaki Yoongi melingkar manja di pinggang Jimin dan kedua tangannya meremas rambut Jimin yang sedang mencumbunya dengan begitu kelaparan. Jangan lupakan desahan submisif yang keluar dari belah bibir tipisnya. Bahkan handuk kecil yang bertugas mengelap keringat Jimin terlupakan begitu saja di dekat tas perlengkapan VMin.

"Apa kau akan menginap di apartemenku malam ini, _hyung_?"

"Ya, tentu saja, Kook _ie_. Kita akan menonton- ASTAGA! Park Jimin!"

Taehyung yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang tunggunya dengan Jimin dibuat kaget. Sesegera mungkin menarik Jungkook masuk dan menutup pintu ruang tunggu mereka dengan cepat.

Yoongi yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan Taehyung dan Jungkook buru-buru mendorong tubuh Jimin yang sedang mengecupi dadanya. "J-Jimin, hentikhaann~!"

Jimin berdecak sebal saat mengetahui Alien bodoh dan kekasihnya datang menganggu kegiatan panasnya dengan Yoongi. Dengan malas, Jimin menurunkan tubuh Yoongi yang sebelumnya melingkar manja pada tubuhnya. Begitu Yoongi menapak pada lantai, Yoongi buru-buru membalik tubuhnya dan merapikan kemejanya yang berantakan akibat ulah Jimin.

"Ck! Kenapa sih, Tae? Menggangu saja!" Jimin mengusak kasar rambutnya. Sebal dengan si Alien yang menggangu waktu panasnya dengan Yoongi.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. "Peduli setan dengan menggangu. Kau sudah gila berniat menyentuh Yoongi _hyung_ disini? Bagaimana kalau bukan aku yang membuka pintu itu, huh?" Taehyung mendudukan dirinya dan Jungkook pada sofa di ruangan mereka. Sedangkan Jungkook sendiri hanya terkekeh geli melihat interaksi kekasihnya dengan sahabat bantetnya.

Senyum jahil terlukis di bibir Jimin, dengan santainya Jimin melipat tangan di depan dadanya, "Mudah saja, aku hanya perlu menikahi Yoongi _hyung_ kalau sampai - ADUH! _Hyuuuuuung_ , kenapa memukul kepalaku~"

Jimin merengek seperti bocah saat Yoongi yang sudah selesai merapikan bajunya memikul kepala bagian belakangnya dengan kasar. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti, berusaha memperlihatkan kalau dirinya merajuk.

"Makanya jangan ngomong sembarangan."

Yoongi berjalan menjauh dari Jimin, mengitari ruangan untuk membereskan barang kedua anak asuhannya yang bertebaran di setiap sudut ruangan.

"Jadi, Tae. Kau akan menginap dengan Jungkook malam ini?"

Taehyung yang merasa namanya disebut segera mendongak dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Awalnya Taehyung berniat meminta izin dari Yoongi, tapi sepertinya Yoongi sudah sangat mengerti dengan kegiatan rutinnya yang satu ini.

Yoongi menghela nafas kecil sambil memasukan barang-barang Jimin kedalam tas hitam yang dibawanya. "Jangan tidur terlalu malam, oke? Kalian masih punya jadwal besok."

Taehyung sontak berdiri, lalu menghentakan sebelah kakinya ke lantai saat tangannya melakukan pose _salute_ , "Aye-aye, _captain_." lalu terkekeh sendiri atas perbuatannya dan kembali duduk di sebelah Jungkook.

"Dan Jimin, gantilah pakaianmu. Kita harus pulang."

Jimin kembali menyeringai, "Tentu saja kita harus pulang. Kita harus menyelesaikan _pekerjaan_ yang tertunda!" ucapnya semangat sambil mengambil potongan bajunya sendiri dan melangkah ke dalam ruang ganti.

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya menepuk dahinya kesal. Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri bagaimana dirinya bisa berakhir menjadi kekasih seorang Park Jimin. "Park Jimin sialan!" umpatnya pelan.

Terdengar kekehan Taehyung dan Jungkook di balik punggungnya. "Aku harap kau mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup, _hyung_. Jangan sampai pinggangmu sakit karena Jimin terlalu kasar. Kita masih punya jadwal besok," suara Taehyung terdengar begitu jahil dan mengolok, dilanjutkan dengan tawa kedua sejoli itu.

Yoongi merasakan wajahnya memerah. Dengan cepat, Yoongi menundukan wajahnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang sedang membereskan barang Jimin, "Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook juga sialan!"

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Annyeong reader-nim sekalian. Syubsyubchim balik bawain coret-coret asal soal keseksian illegal Park Jimin. Pertama-tama, syubsyub mohon jangan bunuh syubsyub karena udah nge-cut adegannya. Ini rate T, guys. Jadi jangan harap ada _adegan panas_ di fanfic yang satu ini (ketawa setan).

Kedua, syubsyub pengen voting, siapa aja yang udah mati dan hidup lagi gara-gara MV bangsadh terbaru BTS? Omaigat, syubsyub gabisa nafas. Butuh oksigen! Butuh tissue buat ngelapin mimisan. Itu MV rated banget ya, ngomong-ngomong. O/O Jadi ada ide buat BDSM (eh, engga deng) (syubsyub masih polos) (syubsyub masih suci).

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview fanfic yang sangat tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

.

 **Terima Kasih.**

 **.**

Salam, INFIRES!


End file.
